Fight For Freedom
by pokemonrangerwriter2
Summary: Team Darkness has finally succeeded in taking over the world. They slaughter and kidnap people who are left in the world. The only ones not damaged by them are 7 teens. But can these seven make a come back against them and take back the world? Or will they just end up like everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

Ben's Pov

I yelped out as I was knocked onto the ground by Summer. Who's Summer? She's just a new recruit and survivor we've met. My best friends and I thought we were the only ones not captured or killed by Team Darkness. Then we met Summer. I looked up at her in shock. She glared down at me, an icy look in her eyes. Her boot was on my stomach, pinning me on the floor.

"Don't call me _sunshine_. The only reason I joined you is so I can defeat Team Darkness. The _minute _Team Darkness is defeated I'm leaving all your sorry butts." She growled.

Yeah, Summer's got some anger issues.

"I'm sorry! Please let me get up!" I begged.

She put more weight on her leg, making it dig deeper into my stomach. I started to lose my breath.

"P-please! I-I can b-barely breathe!" I gasped with my remaining breath.

Finally she lifted her foot from my stomach and placed it back on the ground. I took in deep breaths, trying to regain my lost air. I ended up coughing a little. She outstretched her hand to me, and I grabbed it. Summer then helped me stand back up. I looked at her, she returned the gaze. Her hazel eyes focused on mine for a second before she looked away. We waited patiently for my friends to get back. I let out a sigh and hated the silence between us.

"So...how'd you manage to not get caught by Team Darkness?" I asked.

It took a while, but she finally answered me. "My parents acted as a sacrifice for them. They joined Team Darkness so I wouldn't get killed. I was also forced to join, but I escaped while the leader was killing some guy."

I was startled by her response. "Wow. All I did was just hide from them."

Summer shrugged. "It was harder and more complicated. I couldn't really hide from them."

Suddenly we heard a loud explosion, startling the two of us. We looked at each other before running toward where we had heard it come from. Oh Arceus, today's not starting out so well.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer's Pov

Ben and I ran as fast as we could toward where the explosion was heard. I couldn't help but wonder where Solana and them where. Pushing the thought of them aside I ran even faster. I could now smell smoke, letting me know that the place wasn't so far away. Ben was struggling to keep up with me.

"Come on Ben!" I yelled to him. "Speed up!"

"I'm...trying..." He panted, trying his best not to fall.

I kept up my pace, the smoke getting stronger as we progressed on. Soon I heard Ben starting to cough from so much smoke. I knew I need to give him a break, but sometimes there was more important things to worry about.

* * *

Solana's Pov

I wandered around in confusion, not knowing where to go. I can't believe Lunick made us stray from the path that we were suppose to heading. Great. Summer's gonna be ticked at us. She's scary when she's angry. I don't want her to be mad at me for Lunick's stupid actions. I'm sure Keith and the others feel the same way. Suddenly we heard an explosion, the force of it shaking the ground. We all had a hard time keeping our balance, but after a while it was finally over.

"What was that?" Kate asked with worry.

I looked over at Kate, who was looking at Kellyn. He looked back at her. "I don't know. But it doesn't sound good."

I nodded in agreement and we all took off toward the building we've already passed. As we did, I couldn't help but notice the smoke rising up into the sky. I quickened my pace until I was able to see Summer and Ben both standing in front of the broken down building. We stopped by their side, and my eyes widened with fear. The place was on fire and was barely standing. I took my gaze away from the building and turned it toward Summer. She was just standing there, not showing any sign of trying to stop the fire. I bit my lip before I walked toward the building, only to have Summer grab my shirt and yank me back. I looked at her in shock, not understanding how she wasn't making a movement toward the place. We watched it burn, listening to the crackling sounds of the wood being destroyed in the fire.

"Summer?" Keith asked. "Why aren't we gonna try and stop the fire?"

Summer turned to look at him. "Because it's a trap."

We looked at her in confusion, not understanding what she meant. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that something doesn't seem right. I mean seriously. A fire and explosion breaks out when this had been the last place we visited before we left. Someone knew we were there and was planning on killing us." She explained.

"So you mean this explosion was planned?" Kate asked.

Summer nodded in agreement, an angry look visible in her eyes. "Whoever did this knew we were there and was planning on killing us."

"This was a trap?" Lunick questioned. "Team Darkness was trying to kill us?"

"Wait why do you assume it was Team Darkness?" Kate inquired. "How do you know no one else did it?"

"Because we're the only survivors from their world domination and they know it. They wanna get rid of us so we won't stop them." Summer explained.

We all agreed with her. Only Team Darkness would pull this kind of stunt. It's no doubt they want us all dead. From now on we've gotta keep a sharp eye out for their nasty tricks. I hope we're ready for everything they've got planned. Arceus are you still there? If so, we'll need all the help we can get.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal Pov's

The building continued to go up in bright flames as Summer and the others watched it in complete silence. Night started to creep up on the gang, and after biding their goodnights everyone started to go to bed until only Ben and Summer were left. Silence and the crackling of the wood being burned were the only things that were heard. As the light danced across their faces, Ben couldn't help but notice how beautiul Summer looked. A soft wind blew by, gently ruffling their hair as it went pass. Ben took notice of how this only added to her beauty. Summer gently raised a hand and gently tucked a strand piece of hair behind her ear. Her hazel eyes stared intently at the burning building, taking in every detail of it in the dim light the fire gave off. Out of the corner of her eye, Summer caught Ben staring at her and turned to face him. Ben immediately looked away from her, pretending to be interested in the shadows the flames gave off. He knew there was no way she could miss the blush that started to heat up his face. Ben heard Summer's footsteps as she started to walk away from him and he watched her. Summer made her way over to a place a little away from Kate and laid down, her hands crossed behind her head as she gazed up into the night sky. Ben soon walked over to her side and laid down beside her.

"How long do you think we can last against Team Darkness?" Ben questioned after a while of silence.

After he heard no response, he propped himself up onto his elbow to look at her. Summer's eyes were closed, possibly signifying that shewas probably asleep. He heaved a sigh and laid back down. Ben knew all too well that Summer isn't particularly fond of him at the moment. He wasn't quite sure why or what he had done to make it where she's so full of hate toward him. Ben closed his eyes and sleep started to overcome him.

_Drip. _Summer awoke to the sensation of a raindrop making contact with her once warm skin. She wiped the water from her face before standing up and stretching. Before she knew it more rain came one after the other until it finally drenched her. Wind started to race past her, ruffling not only her clothes but the leaves on the unburnt trees as well. A hiss was heard as the precipitaton smoldered the remaining flames, completely wiping out any trace of its warmth. She soon found herself encased in the coldness of the darkness that surrounded her. Thunder started to crackle overhead, illuminating the area around her as it struck. Suddenly Summer heard what sounded like a snap of a twig being broken, and she whipped out her knife, unsheathed and ready. Keith started to stir behind her and sat up, confused by the sudden downpour of rain.

"Summer? What's up with the rain?" Keith asked.

She didn't answer, not so sure herself. It had been clear when everyone went to bed...so why was it all of a sudden raining? Suddenly a loud crack of thunder hit and Keith soon yelled to her soon after. "SUMMER! WATCH OUT!"

Summer heard the boy's warning and turned around in confusion, only to be met with a sharp pain as a knife went into her stomach. The mysterious character then removes the knife and Summer lets out a gasp of pain, holding her stomach, before collapsing onto her knees. She knew better than to go down like this, but how could she fight against someone she couldn't see?

"Summer? Are you okay?" Keith questioned worriedly.

"I've been better." She groaned.

Keith smiled a little at her response but couldn't help the worry that built up inside of him. "Are you sure?"

She looked back up at me, and I could the see the pain she was trying to fight back visible in her eyes. Summer used her hands and pushed herself off the ground before getting into a standing position. Keith looked back at the rest of his friends, only to see them all still asleep.

_How the hell are they still asleep? _He pondered, struck by curiosity. He then looked at Summer, expecting any kind of explanation. Turns out she's been looking at them too, wondering the same thing Keith was. She shrugged before the two turned toward the attacker. Suddenly Summer and Keith were surrounded by a mysterious pink light that lifted them into the air. They were soon thrown against a tree, the breath being instantly knocked out of their lungs upon impact.

"What the hell?" Summer questioned as she looked at herself. The man walked out into their sight a pink glow surrounding the his hand as he walked closer to them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Keith Dazzle and his pathetic friend, Summer Minami." He smirked.

Keith growled at the insult and clenched his fists. "What did you do to the others!?"

"I've put them in a _deep _sleep, don't worry as soon as I get rid of you two I'll make their deaths quick and painless." The man replied.

"Don't you _dare _lay a _hand _on them!" Keith snarled.

Summer's attacker walked toward the two, a knife in his hand. Keith knew Summer had already been hurt once, but he wasn't sure how many attacks she could take before she died. Summer could detect his worry and shot him a look that said _don't- worry-I'll-get-us-out-of-this. _Keith was unsure whether to believe her. Here they were, against a tree by a psychic power, nearing death at the hands of...they didn't know who. Keith clenched his eyes closed as he waited for death to greet him.


End file.
